


The Boy and the Wolf

by TicklyFandoms



Category: One Direction
Genre: Human Liam, Hybrid Niall, M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written a long time ago, and I figured some people would like to read it. Niall is a wolf hybrid, who escaped from bad people and was living in the woods until one day Liam stumbled upon him and rescued him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and the Wolf

It happened so quick, that Liam had no time to think. One minute, he was just taking a walk though the woods, and the next minute something knocked him down, and knocked the breath out of him. When Liam sat up, he saw something that he would never think exsisted. There in front of him, what a blond furred wolf, but something about it seemed odd to Liam. He slowly got to his feet, and the wolf suddenly started to morph. Now in front of Liam's eyes was a boy about his age, but a little bit younger, who was stalking naked and still had blond ears and a tail showing. "Wow, Liam muttered as he gazed at the frightened teen. He slowly began to walk towards him, but stopped when the boy took a step back. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," Liam whispered. He started to walk again, and said, "I'm Liam, who are you?" When he was directly in front of the boy, he heard a low, "N-Niall." "Niall huh?" Liam thought. Liam suddenly became Niall was naked, and stuttered, "u-uh here, tie this around your waist." Liam took off his hoodie and handed it to Niall. Niall took it slowly, watching Liam's face for any emotion, and tied it around his waist. Liam sighed, suddenly feeling cold. "Why don't you come with me. I'll make you something to eat, and we can get you some warmer clothes," Liam asked as he held out his hand. Niall gazed at Liam's hand, and carefully took it gently. Liam smiled, and slowly led Niall back to his apartment.

When they finally got back to the apartment, after some odd and frightened stares from some civilians, Liam unlocked his door, and gently pulled Niall inside. Liam shut the door, and turned around to see Niall looking around amazed. Liam laughed a little, but stopped when Niall was looking at him with an strange look. "Why'd you take me here?" Niall asked. Liam swallowed, before saying, "Well, I couldn't leave you out there, and it looked like you hadn't had a good meal in ages, so that's the reason." Niall narrowed his eyes, and was about to say something, but his stomach growled in excitement. Liam laughed a little more before walking into the kitchen to make them some dinner. Niall slowly followed and watched as Liam put chicken noodle soup in a pan, and began heating it up. When he turned around, he said, "how about we go upstairs, and get you some clothes and give you a shower?" Niall rose an eyebrow at the shower part, but shrugged anyway, and followed Liam as he went up the stairs. While he was walking, Liam heard a thump, and turned around to see Niall lying on the floor, with am confused expression on his face. Liam sighed, and walked down the stairs to see if Niall was ok. "Are you ok?" he asked. Niall glanced up at Liam, and nodded, slowly getting up. Niall kept trying to go up the stairs with Liam but he kept falling, and soon he gave up, and sat at the foot of the stairs pouting. Liam sighed, and walked up to the sitting Niall.

"Do you trust me enough to carry you up the stairs?" he asked. Niall's ears flew back at the thought, but he slowly nodded. Liam slowly bent down, and picked Niall up bridal style, also being careful of not smashing his tail as well. Liam was surprised on how light Niall was and how easy he was being carried up the stairs. Liam felt Niall holding on to him for dear life, and he also felt Niall's tail wrapping around his waist, but didn't say anything to the teen. Liam carried Niall into his room and set him on his bed carefully. Niall watched as Liam pulled out a huge sweater and a pair of candy cane boxers. Liam lent out his hand again, and when Niall took it, he led him into the bathroom, and taught him how to use the shower. When Niall was in the shower, Liam went down stairs to check on the soup. He stirred the soup and poured it into two bowls. 

"L-Liam!" Liam looked up on hearing his name, and he quickly ran up the stairs and opened the bathroom door to see Niall trying to put the sweater on. Liam laughed a little, and slowly walked up to Niall. He noticed Niall had cut a hole into the boxers, because his tail was pushed through them. Liam helped Niall put his head though the sweater, and said, "dinner is ready." They walked out of the bathroom, and when they were about to walk down the stairs, Niall grabbed Liam's hand, and stopped walking. Liam froze, and asked, "want to get on my back?" Niall shyly nodded, and Liam gave him a piggy back ride down the stairs. Liam set Niall on the couch, while he went to grab the soup bowls. Liam sat next to Niall and gave him the bowl carefully. After teaching Niall how to use a spork, they finished eating, and Liam put the bowls carefully in the sink. When he walked back into the living room, Niall was looking at a DVD case that had Toy Story on it. "What's this?" he asked. Liam smiled, and replied, "that's my favorite movie, you want to watch it?" Niall nodded, and Liam took the DVD and place it in the VCR. When the movie started, Liam sat close to Niall, who slowly huddled closer to Liam, enough to wrap his tail around Liam's waist again. Liam squirmed a little when Niall's tail brushed against his skin lightly. 

Niall watched confused before lifting up his shirt to poke at the skin. When Liam felt the poke to his side, he couldn't help the squeal that escaped his lips. Niall glanced up surprised, but continued doing it until Liam was squirming and giggling. "Niall! S-stop! P-please! HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO!" Liam's laugh jumped an octave when Niall began to scratch at his ribs. Being quick and without thinking, Liam turned them around, and pinned Niall, who looked slightly scared. "Li-Liam, what are you doing?" he asked. Liam smirked and replied, "revenge." Niall's eyes widened, but soon he began to laugh loudly when Liam scratched at his stomach, and waist. "Li-Liam! HAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING!? ST-STOP!" Niall laughed. When Liam rose his fingers into Niall's armpits, the boy lost it. His body began arching and bucking enough to throw Liam off. Panting, Niall glanced at Liam, who was on the floor smirking, and said, "you are going to get it!" Take the pillow off Liam's couch, he flung at the boy who let out a yelp when the pillow hit him. Liam grabbed his own pillow, and soon a pillow fight that will last twenty minutes started. Growing tired, the boys fell to the floor, laughing and panting, laying side by side. When he regained his breath, Niall asked, "Liam?" Liam turned his head to stare into Niall's bright blue eyes, and replied, "yeah?" Niall starred back into Liam's chocolate brown eyes, and said, "thank you. For everything." Liam smiled tiredly, and replied, "no need." Niall smiled, and suddenly a yawn contracted him.

Liam laughed tiredly, and asked, "tired?" Niall grinned sleepily and nodded. Liam got up and picked Niall up bridal style and asked, "you don't mind sleeping with me do you?" Niall leaned his head on Liam's chest, and shook his head. Liam slowly walked up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He laid Niall on his bed, and stripped of his pants so that he was only in his boxers and a t-shirt. Liam crawled into the bed with Niall, and covered them up with a blanket. Niall cuddled closer to Liam and wrapped his arms around his waist. Liam felt Niall's tail wrap around his leg, before wrapping his arms around Niall's shoulders. "G-goodnight Liam," Niall muttered. "Goodnight Niall," Liam returned, and he watched as Niall's breath evened out, signaling he was fast asleep. Liam slowly leaned down and kissed Niall's hair covered head, and soon followed Niall into a peace slumber.


End file.
